


day 10

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Series: 25 days of ficmas [10]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: this is the last wolf 359 fic I'll post before the show officially ends. I've had a great time in this fandom and met so many wonderful people and I'm grateful for all of it. Happy Season finale day, y'all.





	day 10

Lovelace was going to give her crew a Christmas dinner if it killed her. 

Did most of them celebrate Christmas? No. Was it all arbitrary in space anyway? Probably. Would everyone jump at the chance to have a slightly-nicer-than-normal meal and celebrate anything to break up the monotony of their days? Yes absolutely. 

“I know we have holiday rations somewhere,” she grumbled, digging through a stack of boxes, containing their usual freeze-dried food. Rhea beeped at her as she dug through more boxes. “They’re in the kitchen? Are you sure?” Rhea let out a beep that was somewhere between ‘yes, I’m sure’, and ‘that’s what I said, isn’t it?’

Lovelace floated off to the kitchen.

-

In reality, the kitchen was just a glorified microwave and a small table no one ever used, stuffed in a storage closet. But it was Christmas, so Lovelace flipped the light one and got to work reheating their food. She’d even dug up a bottle of champagne from some dark corner of the station and was determined to give everyone a glass. 

She set all the food out, making sure everyone had napkins and an equal share of food. Rhea even wanted in the on the festivities, and had done something to the lights to make them flicker and almost (but not quite) resemble Christmas lights.

“What would I do without you, Rhea?” 

Rhea beeped back.

“You’re right, we would never get anything done around here if it weren’t for you.”

Rhea chimed a question at her.

“Yes, go ahead and alert the crew they’re off duty for the next two hours, and tell them to report to the kitchen.”

There was a pause as Rhea broadcasted to the ship.

“Merry Christmas, Rhea.”

Rhea chirped back ‘Merry Christmas, Captain’, and Lovelace smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last wolf 359 fic I'll post before the show officially ends. I've had a great time in this fandom and met so many wonderful people and I'm grateful for all of it. Happy Season finale day, y'all.


End file.
